Weekend in Las Vegas
by DeeY005
Summary: Castle, Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Montgomery have encountered a case which takes them to Vegas for the weekend. Beckett and Castle's "relationship" progresses further as they get to know each other.
1. Chapter 1

**WEEKEND IN LAS VEGAS **

**Castle's apartment – Friday **

On a crisp fall morning, a cold breeze hit New York City waking up its residents. Castle woke to the sound of roaring winds howling at his window. He tilted his head up, wrinkled his face to see the digits 4:00:00 a.m. on his clock radio. Exhaling a deep sigh, he pushed himself up with his arms and headed for the kitchen. There, he made some omelettes, carried them back to his room and continued on his second Nikki Heat novel.

**12****th**** Precinct – Friday**

Beckett, who also suffered slight insomnia in the early hours of that morning, came in to the precinct early. She had gotten up just a little after Castle and found difficulty in regaining sleep. This place was after all, her home away from home and she felt comfort and safety in her work. It was towards the lunch hour that Ryan caught her glancing around the room every ten minutes and couldn't resist.

"Looking for Castle?"

"No" she said only slightly convincingly. Ryan and Esposito had made a pact to hide the truth for a bit longer before telling her, but Ryan crumbled easily.

"Where is he anyway?" questioned Beckett as her eyes returned to the computer pretending to focus on the screen.

"I don't know. Maybe he had a big night with a curvy blond. Are you feeling a little lonely without Castle by your side?" Ryan said staring at the ceiling enviously.

"Maybe we should strap you to this precinct with piles of paper work for the rest of the day?"

Ryan's eyes showed defeat and fear.

"He called in sick today. I didn't know he could do that, but I guess he's not paid or anything so he's free to take off whenever he likes," he said in one breath. Ryan dashed off to resume his work leaving Beckett sitting at her desk feeling slightly insecure. _He didn't seem sick yesterday_, she thought.

After lunch, she could no longer focus on work. Instead, her eyes fixated on the phone hoping for one of two options, for a murder to be called in or for Castle to call, but neither happened. Just as she picked up the phone, Montgomery approached her.

"Bored today Beckett?" He said staring at her blankly.

"Uh, just a little, Sir. But there is tonnes of paper work to keep me busy. And Castle's not here to distract me, so all is good," she replied with a forced smile.

"Look, why don't you take the rest of the day off? You've been here since 6 a.m." And before she could respond, "And go check out how Castle is, we don't want our number one writer to be sick for too long, we need him to solve murders!"

_Solve murders_? She thought to herself. He has been nothing but in the way with his endless questions and whining, since the day he joined the team. Not to mention that having him around is like having a child strapped to you 24/7. She rolled her eyes and left the precinct.

**Castle's apartment – Friday**

High up on a ladder stood Castle as he tried hang the letter 'B' on to the top of the window frame. A knock was heard at the door.

"Wait a minute," he said at the top of his lungs as he tip toed to reach the top. Beckett waited impatiently as Castle sounded a bit off tune. He soon came to the door and opened it. There stood Beckett, with worry written all over her face. She leaned forward and examined Castle's face.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Super! Why?" beamed Castle. Beckett's face immediately changed from worried to annoyed. He was fine, and she had worried for nothing whilst pretending not to worry. She pushed him in from the door frame.

"Then why didn't you come to work today? You think you can just drop all your responsibilities like you drop your women?" She narrowed her eyes at him and said half out of breath, "Shadowing me everyday, that's a job Castle, not a game. Just as Beckett started to fold her arms, Castle grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in for a gentle hug.

"Did you miss me today or were you just worried that I was really sick?" He said still beaming with his eyes closed. To his surprise, she didn't struggle to free herself out of the hug, instead she remained there with him feeling slightly awkward.

"Not at all, but I know you can't bear one day without me. You would've eventually come crawling for attention." And now she was smiling with satisfaction. She knew Castle couldn't stay away for long, but what was he doing today? Shifting away from the hug, she noticed big gold letters stuck on the wall. It spelt out HAPPY…

"Whose birthday is it?" she queried, finally breaking the bond between them.

"Mine" he said smiling and now showing teeth, "I'm turning thirty-something on Monday."

"Thirty something? That's not a real number."

"Like I'm going to tell you my real age, Ms 'I don't share anything', I have secrets too." She smirked at him and then went to the kitchen to grab herself a drink with Castle watching her in delight. From just one sleep over, she had become so familiar with his home, almost as if they cohabited. Castle enjoyed that thought for a moment before joining her in his study. She examined his interactive electronic board once again in fascination. _If only they had one like his at the precinct_, thought Beckett as she pressed all over the screen.

"That's expensive you know, detective. Not a toy. You'll have to pay for a replacement if you break it." She looked at him playfully whilst she ran the palm of her hand all over the board, exciting Castle slightly.

"Or, you can just pay me with gestures of love." He said smirking and walking over to her. She saw the look in his eyes, that playful, flirty look that Castle gave with perfection. She suddenly realised the intimate zone that the two of them had stepped in, and started to walk out of the room. Castle grabbed her gently from behind and pulled her in until her back was against his chest.

"Where are you going? We were just having some fun." Beckett felt herself fill with glee as her ploy of playing hard to get had finally paid off. After the events of last week, Castle had started to crave more from her, but she couldn't give in. Not until she was sure that she wasn't his 'flavour of the month'. She turned around, arched an eyebrow, and stared at him with a sarcastic smirk.

"I'm not here for fun, Castle. I was just checking in to see if you're okay."

"I'm better, now that you're here to cook me a delicious lunch" he said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have heaps of paper work to do, I'm not here to make you lunch." She watched as his face sagged into disappointment. She did want to spend some time with him, but not to give him too much hope of moving their relationship forward. Castle, meanwhile, had already ran into the kitchen and grabbed his favourite roasting pot and dangled it in front of Beckett.

"I know you have a day off…" he sang with a tune, "this will be fun, I promise. And I won't try anything inappropriate on you." As Beckett opened her mouth to agree, he added with his face up close, "Unless you want me to" with a wide grin. Beckett could only roll her eyes as she proceeded to the kitchen.

They had laughed and chatted through an eventful cooking session before sitting down to enjoy their Italian themed lunch. Castle suggested they enjoy some red wine and cheese cake over a movie on the lounge. With Beckett's agreement, they sat down on his couch for _Indiana Jones._

"Why don't you scoot over gorgeous?" He patted the spot next to him whilst keeping his eye engaged with her. Beckett had wanted to, but she wasn't too sure herself what she had wanted from this 'relationship' that they were in, so she stayed put.

"Why don't you?" she teased. Castle quickly fumbled towards her, spilling popcorn all over her and the couch in the process. He began to pick popcorn off her slowly one by one, which made Beckett nervous. He scooted closer to her, with a slight gap still between them, and sat up straight with his back leaning against the couch. Beckett was aware of his good behaviour, but found it awkward because part of her wanted him to make a move. After all, they had shared a kiss and were more than just friends. She admitted that much to herself.

"Why do you look so awkward?" she asked, "is this how you normally watch TV?"

"No, normally I like to stretch out with my feet on the coffee table and snuggle up to a beautiful woman." She knew he was hinting for her to initiate something but she wanted to make him suffer just for a little longer.

"I know we have boundaries," Castle said with a sigh, "you just let me know what's acceptable in our odd little relationship, ok?" Beckett again maintained her silence and continued to stare intently at the TV, but she scooted closer to him and leaned her body against his whilst eating from the popcorn bucket on his lap. Castle was extremely surprised by her advancement.

Two thirds of the movie had passed before he eventually decided on taking the risk of wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Expectedly, she paid no attention to his move and continued to be drawn by the movie.

"You really like Indiana Jones, don't you?" Castle queried.

"Well, it's either watching this or paying attention to your childish antics, so I choose this" Beckett's response didn't affect him at all because he was overjoyed by just being able to sit with her like this on the couch, wrapped together like a couple. He decided to test the waters more and started moving his face closer to hers. When his breath could be felt spreading across her face, she knew she had to intervene. She raised her right hand and slapped it with just enough force, directly onto his face, covering and pushing his face away from hers.

"Behave Castle, can't you let me finish my movie?" she said with a slight plead look in her voice, one which he couldn't resist. He retracted his face and slumped down, with his face dropping like a tonne of bricks.

Beckett's cell rang.

"Beckett" she said quietly.

"It's Ryan, why are you whispering? There's been a murder on Delancey Street, we need you to come check it out. Is Castle with you by any chance?"

"Uh, no, why would he be with me?" she questioned nervously staring at Castle.

"Ok, just get here asap, and call Castle will you? He won't answer my calls."

With the situation explained, Castle and Beckett headed down to Delancey Street.

**Delancey Street – Friday**

The afternoon breeze had chased away many pedestrians by sunset, yet a crowd of onlookers huddled closely together in their autumn jackets and sweaters around a section in the footpath. Ryan, Esposito and Lanie were already there when Beckett's car pulled up with its flashing blue and red. Lanie noticed Beckett and Castle getting out and the way he was whispering close to Beckett's ear. A small smirk grew as she approached them.

"Sorry to interrupt your afternoon activities, but our Vic is kinda in a pickle." Lanie glanced at Beckett, and then to Castle.

"That's ok, Lanie, we'll canoodle later, right now, we have a mur…" Castle's sentence was silenced by a death stare from Beckett. She then proceeded down to join the others at the crime scene.

When the three of them approached, they saw a light blue, pin stripped shirt in the ground in front of the newly built restaurant, 'One night'.

"What a weird name for a restaurant," commented Castle, "didn't this use to be 'The Saffron'? I used to bring all my dates here." Beckett ignored him and instead focused on the victim's shirt.

"So where is our vic?"

"He's buried in the cement," Esposito said pointing to the ground, "What you can only see is the back of his shirt? The rest of him is under, in the cement."

"How creative!" Castle gasped.

"Well, 'One night' is due to open tomorrow night. Last night they were putting the finishing touches on the place including this sidewalk you see here. That's been repaved for the grand opening because of the owner's superstitions about everything being new and fresh. They laid this red carpet on top for the opening and that's why our vic hasn't been discovered until today" replied Esposito.

"Do we have any witnesses who can identify this person?" asked Beckett.

"No, but you could say that we have one _solid_ lead" Ryan said pointing to the victim. Esposito and Castle both giggled like school children as Beckett's eye rolled.

"Let's cut this guy out and bring him back to Lanie's lab" shouted Beckett. The equipment was brought in to carefully extract the victim out of the concrete under Lanie's supervision.

**12****th**** Precinct – Friday**

The precinct was usually very quiet on a Friday night. Officers were either out celebrating in anticipation of the weekends or on an important case. Beckett and her team assembled in Capt. Montgomery's office.

"After a lengthy extraction procedure by Dr. Parish and her team, we finally can put a name to our vic. Geoff Grines. He is the founder of many restaurants franchised from Merlin's Seafood Basket. His restaurants have various names but all are connected to the Merlin's name, and all are focused on delivering the freshest seafood dishes. The restaurant we were at yesterday was his fifth."

"Amen to fresh seafood" interrupted Castle with his open palm in the air. No one responded to his high five offer.

"Ok, Ryan and Esposito has accessed the Vic's passport and his home and we found this" Montgomery throws two documents on the table and Beckett grabs one of them, "One of these is a ticket from Vegas to New York. The other, is his contract with the construction company _Building blocks_. Because Vegas is our Vic's home, and we have proof that says he hasn't set foot in this part of the country since he was five…"

"Road trip!" screamed Castle as he turned to Beckett.

"You're not going!" Beckett screamed back.

"He's going" Montgomery stated. "You two need to get your acts together, I can't have you arguing like children every time we have a serious case. Besides, we have to keep the mayor happy and it'll do you some good with Castle there."

Beckett left the room in a huff and headed straight for the break room. Castle hesitantly joined her.

"What's wrong with my company?"

"You distract me, Rick. I'm here for a job, this is serious. Not a date, not a game, someone has been murdered and we have a murder to solve."

"Alright, we'll make a deal. No more fluffy stuff until we get back here. Then we pillow fight" he said with a wink, "but just one more thing, what about my birthday?"

"We'll be back by Monday night, don't you worry"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll try and update soon!**

**Las Vegas -** **Saturday **

In the lobby of theTrident stood four detectives, a Medical Examiner and a writer. Castle had offered to make up the differences so they could stay at a five star hotel. As usual, Castle's way of life amazed Ryan and Esposito and left Beckett uncomfortable. Beckett was always adjusting to Castle's lavish way of life. She came from humble roots, went to public school and had always led a modest life. She was, however, determined to step out of her comfort zone and adjust, but she was unsure why. Her thoughts were interrupted by the concierge with a heavy southern accent.

"Sir, we have your rooms, but unfortunately we weren't able to make them on the same floor. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, there's an international gadget fair on this weekend."

"That's ok, we'll take whatever you have, it's our fault for not booking earlier" replied Montgomery.

"Ok, we have three rooms facing east with balconies on the seventeenth floor, non-smoking. These rooms have great views of the sunrise." Beckett began to ponder the possibility of waking up with the sun shining on her face. Dare she include Rick, she thought, that would be perfect. Castle was pondering the exact same thing, but unlike Beckett, he was a terrible keeper of secrets. His face grew brighter as his smile reached for the sky. Beckett observed him secretly, knowing that they had started something irreversible.

"Then we have the three rooms on the twentieth floor. Also non-smoking, these face north looking down to the swimming pool and gym area below" Ryan and Esposito's eyes both widened to a plasma screen as he continued, "they're just like the ones on the seventeenth with the exception of a billiard room equipped with pool table, soccer table and poker table. All our rooms at the Trident are top notch, if I dare say so myself. We have Egyptian cotton sheets, massage beds and a spa next to the panoramic view."

"Jesus, I'm going to enjoy myself here" gasped Lanie, "I can get use to this. I bag sunrise."

"Alright, Beckett, you better stay close to Lanie. And Castle will go with you" Montgomery said authoritatively. Castle threw little punches in the air while Beckett bit her bottom lip.

"Make sure you guys don't walk into the same room" Esposito sniggered.

"I swear I'll hit you square in the face one day" Beckett said half jokingly.

"Actually, the three rooms on each of the floors I've given you guys are joint rooms. There's a double door access so you can access each other's rooms" said the Concierge.

"Yes!" whispered Castle as he looked at Beckett, who could only manage a smile after Esposito's remark.

In the elevator ride up, Montgomery assigned each team the to-do lists for the rest of the day. Ryan and Esposito were to check the building construction company and speak to the Project Manager about the Victim's restaurant development process and the subcontractors who were assigned this job. Beckett and Castle were to visit a list of family and friends and find out about the victim, and Lanie, well, she was assigned to enjoy the sunshine by the pool. She fully supported the idea.

It was floor seventeen and Lanie placed all three swipe cards in her palm, "Alright, pick your rooms". Without hesitation, Beckett picked room 1710, the room closet to the elevator and fire escape.

"How detective of you" Castle said slyly. He then took 1711 with Lanie arching one brow.

"How come I'm not surprised that you want to be between the two of us?"

Castle and Beckett both smiled and retired to their respective rooms.

**Saturday – Night**

There was a loud KNOCK at Beckett's door. As she made her way to the door, she smirked devilishly to herself, anticipating on Castle's surprise. To her disappointment, it was Lanie, who made her entrance slowly whilst keeping her suspicious eyes on her.

"What?"

"Nothing" Lanie said in a high pitch, "Where are you hiding him?"

"Whom, am I hiding?" Beckett replied coyly.

"Castle. I know something's goin' on between the two of you" Lanie ran quickly to the chair and sat down, "Don't you lie to me."

Beckett stared at Lanie, struggling to find the appropriate words.

"…it's complicated" she began, "something's different between us after our last assignment but nothing is said or confirmed…"

"Don't tell me he's keeping you on the side lines like some cheap side salad"

"No, the problem's me. Not him. I'm not willing to give in"

Another KNOCK at the door, followed by muffled words, "Are we ready for some oysters and caviar?" Lanie shot Beckett a suspicious glance.

**At The Restaurant – Saturday**

A rumble of chatter hummed over the restaurant as patrons exchanged thoughts on their food and the events of their day. From across the room, Beckett spotted Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery in their best tux, she then returned her glance to Castle, who was wearing his best tailored tux for the promising occasion. They all met at a reserved table and sat down.

"What does our budget allow?" Ryan asked as he flipped to the lobster page.

"Not lobster" answered Montgomery.

"It's ok guys, we rarely get a chance to all get together like this, I'll make up the difference" Castle said with his eyes still on the menu.

"Isn't it great Beckett?" Beckett raised her eyes from the menu and stared at Lanie as she continued, "Isn't it great that Castle is so great?" Beckett knew what she was up to. She was poking for a soft spot. Beckett was too stubborn to give in and just stared at her with the iciest glare. Castle took the chance to change the subject and started ordering food. They had ordered almost everything on the menu.

After savouring all the dishes, Montgomery ordered Ryan, Esposito and Lanie to speak with some of the patrons as well as the kitchen and waiter staff of the restaurant. Castle and Beckett were assigned Geoff's frequent hangout, The Melting Ice night club.

"Wait, wait, wait," Lanie interrupted, "not to second guess your decisions, sir, but how come Beckett and Castle always land the sexiest places to go?"

"Because we're the sexiest duo in this team" Lanie heard Castle whispered very loudly.

**The Melting Ice – Later that evening**

Castle and Beckett arrived in their party clothes outside the night club. Beckett, in a tight, body hugging strapless dress and heels, and on her arm was Castle in his blue shirt with one button undone. She pushed her fingers through his hair in attempt to mess it up, when he raised his hand to return the favour, she glared at him and placed her fingers around his ear and commenced twisting.

"Stop it! We're acting like children. We have to give the perception that we party hard and we're regulars to joints like this."

"Joints?" questioned Castle, "I'm not good with street speak. Can I just speak normally, as I do?" Beckett rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and placed it around her waist.

"Now, hold tight like you mean it" she commanded.

He did as she requested and pulled her closer than she had expected. They walked over arm in arm to the door where they were stopped by security.

"Sorry Miss, private party tonight, I don't think you're on the guest list" he said holding his clip board tight to his bulging gut. This didn't deter Beckett.

"Don't you know who this is? My boyfriend here is Rick Castle, you know, the famous novelist? He's doing a book on night clubs and its popularity with the higher ends of society. I'm sure you've heard of him. Go grab your boss." Castle was always impressed by her authoritative presence.

Just as the security turned to leave, someone from the other side of the line yelled out, "Castle? What are you doing on the other side? Come with me" One of the publishers who knew Castle back in the college days had recognised him. He whispered something short to the security man and then raised the red tape to let them through.

"This is my lady Kate" shouted Castle.

"This is Peter Siegfield. He's an old college buddy of mine. He's in… what do you do with yourself now?"

"I'm in logistics, transportation… you know, boring stuff" replied Peter, "How long have you two been together?"

Castle said "two" as Beckett mouthed out the word 'three'.

"Two to three" saved Castle with a wink at Beckett. She glanced sweetly at him whilst she reached out and rubbed the sore spot on his ear where she usually pinches.

"Gee Castle, I never figured you to be the settling type"

"What are you talking about? We're not married" Castle corrected.

"No, but just the vibe that I get from you two, it's more serious than your fun and games, Rick" replied Peter. His comment stabbed Castle's heart. He was right on the money. Castle did care for Beckett more than the others, though he didn't know why.

An hour went past before Castle was comfortable enough to ask about Geoff. Turns out he also partially owned this night club, but it was a borrowed ownership. Geoff didn't have enough money but sincerely wanted to be part of something big. Peter had gotten them access to the other owner of the night club. His name was John, but no last name was given. He confirmed that Geoff did stumble in the night before his death.


	4. Chapter 4

"He looked messed up, like he had had a bad day and said he had things to take care of. He wanted to know where he could get a gun. I refused to help and sent him away."

"Did he say what he needed a gun for?"

"I don't ask, I don't need to know. The less you know in this business, the better"

That was the last time John had seen Geoff and time was up. John asked them to leave.

**Trident Hotel – Later that night**

The group of detectives gathered at the meeting room Montgomery requested to share information. Ryan and Esposito ran through their findings.

"Every Wednesday, the hotel hosts a small mingling party at the dance hall on the ground floor for the staff. Most of the staff attend, but guess who didn't show?"

"Geoff Grines!" yelled Castle with his hand raised high like a child answering questions in class.

"Genius Castle, he was dead. He attends every week, but staff recalled seeing him on that Wednesday morning and he said he had to attend a business meeting in New York."

"Wait, let's put a time line on this" Beckett said as she grabbed a paper and pen, "We found Grines on Friday morning. The time of death estimates to be about night on Wednesday. Staff party was on Wednesday night which means he must've left Vegas on Wednesday morning after seeing the staff, his passport confirms. The killer knew about his plans and followed him to New York", she paced forward, "we need the airports checked."

"Ok," Montgomery cut in, "it's midnight and we all have to get up fresh tomorrow for the case. Let's all get some rest."

When Lanie, Castle and Beckett arrived on their floor, an awkward silence ensued. Castle knew that all hopes of anything flirtatious happening was not likely with Lanie present, thus he retrieved to his room first and closed the door. Lanie's eyes followed him, and then returned to Beckett as she proceeded to leave.

"Now are you going to tell me girlfriend, or am I gonna have to force it out of you?"

"Nothing is happening Lanie. You'll be the first to know if it is." And with that, she retrieved to her room.

Beckett had changed into her white singlet and shorts and headed for bed. She stopped on her way in hesitation and turned around to look at the adjoining door that connected her room to Castle's. She twisted her face into one who just ate a sour lemon, walked over and unlocked the adjoining door. _What was she doing? She didn't want him to think she was easy,_ she thought to her self. She walked over to the bed and switched the TV on. A quarter of an hour had past and she had given up all hopes of any mischievous happening that night. Just as she completed her thought, the handle on door turned. She reached for her gun in the bedside table drawer and pointed it at the door.

"Kate, are you awake?" Castle whispered as he peered through the gap of the door with two take away coffees and boxes of pasta.

"Castle you scared the crap out of me, why didn't you use the front door, and where did all that food come from?"

"I got these downstairs at the café and I heard you unlock our adjoining door" he said with a huge grin which made her blush, "and then I thought, I am extremely peckish." Beckett couldn't help but laugh. They went over to the table in her room and dug in to their late night meals. Castle couldn't help staring as he ate his pasta dish.

"Stop staring, Rick." Beckett couldn't stand the attention. He was gawking at her whilst she ate.

"Can't help it, you're too mesmerizing" he beamed and then turned his attention to the TV.

When they finished, Beckett took the boxes to the sink to wash. She felt hands caressing up her back to play with her hair. Castle twisted her hair around his fingers to see how curly it would stay after he had let go. His breath travelled heavily down her neck making the tiny hairs stand on end.

"Rick, you're such a child, at least help me with the dishes"

"But this is more fun" he laughed. She turned around to face him.

"Why do you look worried?"

"We agreed on moving slow and I don't want to overstep boundaries" he replied honestly. She looked at him tensely with her brows furrowed. She couldn't believe that he respected her enough to keep his word. Something inside of her screamed JUMP and she leaned forward and felt the skin of his neck on her face before she planted a kiss.

"You're confusing me on purpose aren't you?" Castle was shocked at her forwardness.

"No, I'm just speeding things up a little" she replied shyly.

He drew her close and placed his forehead on hers. In the midst of a lot of heavy breathing, Castle drew her mouth to his and kissed her deeply. She responded with a soft moan of satisfaction as her heart jumped up to her throat. He then put his hands around her waist and effortlessly carried her to the lounge and sat her on his lap. They plunged into each other, pulling and grabbing at one another's clothing. Castle was very careful not to overstep any boundaries, but Beckett pushed further and worked the second button of his shirt. Just as they fell on top of each other on the lounge, one of the adjoining doors opened. It was Lanie.

"Oh my god" Lanie gasped at the sight of Beckett on top of Castle, "you have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

Lanie startled them making Beckett jump.

"Lanie!" screamed Beckett as she pushed herself off of a confused and squashed Castle. Lanie however, was smirking devilishly.

"I knew you two were doing the slow tango" she said with a wide smile. Beckett and Castle sat, with lips pursed, still on the lounge like two teenagers who had been caught making out.

"How come you're not asleep, did we wake you?" Castle asked raising his head up finally to look at Lanie.

"No, I couldn't sleep, just thought I come by and visit my best girl. I didn't realise her hands were tied" she turned around to leave.

"You can stay Lanie, Rick should get some sleep anyway" Beckett said hinting for him to go back to his room.

"No, no, I think I'll sleep better now with that last image in my head" Lanie laughed to herself noticing the horrified looks on their faces, "I'm kidding! Let's all get some sleep."

After Lanie left, an awkward silence plagued the room. Castle took it as a sign to leave but was secretly praying for a sign from Beckett.

"Rick" Beckett called out, "you can sleep here tonight, but on one condition, that I get my good night's rest."

Castle pulled a fist in front of his face and mouthed out a '_yes'_. He then walked over to where Beckett was lying and tucked himself in to the other side of the bed. It felt very weird for both of them to have someone snuggled in on their side, sleeping next to another being. But something comforting and warm was felt inside of them. A feeling of security and content overcame them.

"Until tomorrow, Kate" Castle said as he adjusted his head to his pillow. Beckett leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Night, Rick" Castle pulled her in to him and held her as they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday – morning **

The morning arrived to the sounds of city birds at the window. Beckett awoke to the sound of the alarm buzzing in her ear. She swung her arms in a big semi circle motion which hit Castle square in the face. She then remembered that Castle had in fact stayed the night, and memories from last night had flooded her mind causing embarrassment to flood her face.

"Kate, you woke up so early" Castle said with his husky morning voice as he reached out to stroke her arm and pull her in. They were blessed yet again by another visit from Lanie.

"Kate, I'm coming in" announced Lanie as she pushed open the door to find her and Castle in bed together.

"Oh sweet sugar, you two slept together? Don't you think it's progressing a little too quickly?"

"No, Lanie, we've just decided to try out actual sleeping first before we lunge into anything rash" replied Castle as Beckett buried her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"So you just slept?" Lanie said eying the both of them with a furrowed brow, "You guys are a couple of weird folks."

They were the last to enter the meeting room that had already been set up by Montgomery. He, Ryan and Esposito were all enjoying a buffet breakfast when they entered.

"Lucky you, Castle, did you sleep at all last night?" Beckett followed Esposito's remark with a death glare. Everyone could tell that both Beckett and Castle were up to mischief last night, especially Castle since he was so unusually quiet.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast" Beckett said slightly flushed.

A hotel staff came in and snuck Montgomery a secret package. He tucked the package in his pockets and resumed his attention on the table, but Castle couldn't wait, he stared at his chief beady-eyed.

"Don't tell me you're not going to share that with us? I will follow you around all day if I have to"

"He means it, Sir, don't doubt how much trouble you're getting yourself into."

Montgomery took the small package out, "I was going to wait till we finished… it's our next move, Grines' suite when he stays here." Esposito looked at him wide- eyed and slapped Ryan on his shoulder in excitement.

"We're on it, Sir."

Castle pursed his lips as he directed a nervous look at Beckett signalling a _I want that toy_ look.

"With all do respect, Sir, we have been running all around town last night, we would really like to just stay around the hotel today" Beckett said glancing at Castle who was beaming at her. Montgomery ordered Esposito and Ryan out to explore the town and left the snooping to Castle and Beckett.

**Foor P – Moments later**

Beckett and Castle exited the Penthouse floor reserved for the private and very powerful. As they entered the room, thick Persian carpets, marble bench tops, mahogany wooden floor boards and paintings in huge gold frames stared back at them.

"Wow" they both said in sync with their mouth wide opened.

"Wanna make out?" Castle said patting the plush cushions on the lounge

"No!" Beckett slapped him lightly on the face. They were looking through cabinets and piles of papers when the elevator light came on. Castle signalled for Beckett to go behind the curtains by the window and they fumbled over as quickly as they could. He held on to her as she smirked at his nervousness.

The door opened to two figures stumbling in. They were giggling and running for the bed that was situated next to the window where Beckett and Castle stood. The man mumbled something inaudible and the woman spoke at the top of her pitch. They landed on the bed and proceeded with their make out session which eluded into the tearing of each other's clothes. Beckett watched in amazement whilst Castle grinned from ear to ear at the entertainment before their eyes. Beckett then whispered briefly into Castle's ear. They bent down on all fours and began crawling for the door. With each screech and scream from the girl, they crawled faster, hoping they won't be founded. On the way out, Castle noticed a piece of folded paper on the ground. He scooped it up as they passed the base of the bed and exited the room. In the elevator, they both let out a sigh of relief and laughed at the look on each other's faces.

**Meeting room – later**

"So besides nothing, we've picked up this" Castle said handing the paper to Beckett. She squinted at the details of what appeared to be a concert ticket. It read, "Be bedazzled by Estelle Fonte, the woman of a thousand songs. She'll be awaiting you at the Rocks Concert Hall." Beckett furrowed her brow.

"We've been had" she said as she

**Sunday - Night**

Beckett and Castle again returned to the night club to question John but the club was unusually quiet and John was no where in sight. Castle looked around for Peter but to no avail.

"Where is everyone?" asked Castle. The night club was unusually empty, even if it was a Sunday. There were people who'd usually squeeze in a drink or two before the dampness of Monday came looming. Upon questioning Pauli, the waiter, they found out that John had left yesterday to visit his sick mother.

"I suspect John made a run for it when he realised that we were in town"

"No, that's too easy. Why would someone kill, bury their victims in such an obvious place and then make a run for it? Doesn't make any sense" Beckett said furrowing her eyebrows.

They returned to the hotel to regroup with the others. Ryan and Esposito were gleeful hearing that Castle and Beckett had come up empty handed.

"Well, here's what the dream team has to report" boasted Ryan, "we went through a week's worth of surveillance footage of the night club and guess what we found?

"Geoff with a slutty maid?" Castle asked, hopeful.

"No. No staff from this hotel and no Geoff.

"No Geoff? As in, John lied to us?" Castle said with a smirk.

"Why are you smiling?" Ryan asked confused.

"Because the agent ninety nine and I, know everything. Suck it up bro" replied Castle.

"Castle, what did you say Peter's profession was?" queried Beckett

"He's in logistics."

Beckett nodded as if she was pretending to listen, then she walked up to him and placed her face inches from his.

"You are not Smart."

Montgomery approached the team in a hurry, "alright, the sources from the airports said that John was not on any flights for the past month. Peter, however, was on a flight to New York on Wednesday. We've also got word that a shop near route 95 has reported the use of a fake card to purchase a bag of ice by someone matching the Peter's description. He was heading east along the road. We've put out calls to get the motels and hotels in that area searched."

**Route 95 – Later in to the night**

They drove along the highway prepping themselves with firearms and bulletproof vests. As usual, Beckett's attempts to suppress Castle's keenness to join them failed miserably. He noticed the creases of her furrowed brow were more deep than usual; she was more worried about him this time. Their relationship had stepped furtherer, and has conjured, in both of them, feelings that were unexperienced before. He comforted her concerns with a soft touch on the back of her hand whilst mouthing out _I'll be fine._

"Stay close to me, Rick" she demanded.

Signals came through the radio alerting them that the suspects were in an abandoned warehouse and armed.

"Damn it" cursed Montgomery, "they must've have sensed something. Alright, alpha and beta units on foot, the rest in patrols! There's a lot of land and they'll be trying to hide in some of these houses" he said into the radio.

Beckett and Castle were on foot with the two teams. They were following fifteen to twenty feet behind the suspects with a chopper in the sky and five patrol cars on the ground. The suspects disappeared into a large factory area that produced metal parts for machinery. Beckett covered the east side with alpha whilst Ryan and Esposito went around the west.

Beckett drew her weapon and torch closer to her as she entered the underground facilities. Darkness and silence plagued the pipelined tunnels. One light illuminated the abandoned and rusty walkways every ten steps or so but the lights revealed little detail and Beckett's heart beat started to creep up. She suddenly had an odd feeling and turned around to see her team of seven trailing her and shone the torch on their faces.

"Where's Castle?"

"He went down to the left a while back" replied an officer.

"Damn it, he is not armed" she told them. Now her heart started to sink. She had to decide quickly whether to chase after Castle or push forward. She stepped forward only five more steps before deciding to turn around.

"I have to get Castle" she announced, then assigned Esposito to lead the team forward. She ran down the tunnel Castle went through sweating with heart pounding. She didn't want a repeat of last time's near death experience. Her knees were weak but she persisted.

"Castle" she whispered as her gun and torch led the search. She paced herself further into the tunnel until she could no longer hear the footsteps of the others. Footsteps nearby suddenly interrupted her thoughts, she crouched behind a bend with her gun drawn and waited. A male figure came walking towards her quickly and her heart pounded heavily. She raised her gun to take aim but realised it was Castle. She grabbed him as he turned the bend and he struggled only for a second.

"Kate it's me." She shushed him and let him go.

"Why did you leave the team?" she jabbed him square in the shoulders with the back of the gun. "I told you to stay close to me. Why would you run off like that, don't you know these people are armed? You could be killed!" she shouted in a small voice. A smile of content overcame his face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. I felt a slight breeze over there and decided to have a look"

He led them through a tunnel with a few ceiling lights lined across the one side eventually leading them to a rusty platform situated high up in a pungent warehouse.

"This place reeks of gun powder" she said taking a deep breath.

"I know" he pointed down towards cargos of boxes labelled "explosives".

A string of gun shots had broken their moment; it came from above. They ran as fast as they were able to the surface. The beta team were hidden behind old cargo and an old abandoned building. Beckett noticed Peter running towards a sedan armed and began chase. Castle waited ten seconds before joining her so that she wouldn't notice. Peter and his team split and ran in opposite directions, but Beckett had her eye on him. When he saw Beckett, he fired aimlessly. The gun shots deterred Beckett slightly but Castle powered forward and hid behind his car. He came out as Peter was approaching and tackled him to the ground. Beckett watched in horror as the two tumbled across the grounds fighting for the gun. She pulled out hers but couldn't establish a clear aim. Thoughts ran through her head as she watched the struggle until a gun shot went off. The two broke apart and fell on to their backs. Beckett ran over to overpower Peter she saw blood ooze from his leg. Castle raised himself up and looked at her with a smile.

"Did you see that? I'm like superman!" Beckett glared at him as he huffed and puffed, "I'm fine, I have a vest on" he said showing off his vest with the word 'writer' glued to the front.

Back at a Las Vegas precinct, Esposito briefed them on the confessions of the other suspects for smuggling fire arms but now they had to crack Peter. Beckett entered the interrogation room with Castle by her side.

"I'm tired Mr. Siegfield, so let's just get to the chase so we can all go on our way. You killed Grines."

Peter chuckled in a deep voice and looked at them empty, "you have no proof. You arrested me under illegal export of firearms, so charge me already and get it over and done with."

Beckett had no more patients, she knew he did it. "We have word from your so called allies, that Grines was in on this little export with you, but he changed his mind. He wanted to start over."

Peter said nothing.

"We have eyes who say you arrived at JFK on the morning that Peter did". A confused Castle followed her as she stood up. "We brought your pal Ben in, Mr. Siegfield, his construction company was the one who did that pavement work that night, in case you've forgotten. And we found the murder weapon at the warehouse." Beckett stared at his emotionless face one more time and walked out with Castle behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Castle's apartment – Monday night**

There was a big turn out at Castle's on his birthday. Presents piled at the table next to the door and everyone was giddy on punch and wine. Castle brought out all the games he had stashed in his cupboards and people participated in everything from twister to wii to poker. Castle and Beckett were engrossed in their own conversation, standing in his study. Rarely did they get a chance to behave like adults and just have a conversation to better acquaint one another without bickering and distractions. But Castle's eyes panned the room and settled on Lanie and Esposito. He grabbed Beckett and they sneaked up behind them next to the kitchen bench.

"What are we doing secretly in this part of the room" Castle said with his eyes narrowed on Esposito and raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something you're not telling me now?" continued Beckett.

"Can't a girl and a boy have some fun without your prying eyes?" Lanie replied seductively. Then she turned to Esposito and asked him to walk her home.

"That is so hot" blurted Castle as he bit lightly on his clenched fist, "do you want me to walk you home?"

"No" Beckett was very blunt which disappointed him. But she continued with her eyes fixated on his whilst pacing towards him, "I'm thinkin' it's probably too late and too dark to go home now. Perhaps I should stay the night?" Castle's eyes were about to pop out of his head. He couldn't believe her forwardness but caught a hint of hesitation.

"Don't think. I have a king size bed, very spacious and supportive" he said quickly. She let out a sigh of laughter.

After the guests left it was close to the first quarters of the a.m. Castle, Beckett, Martha and Alexis were left picking up the mess.

"Do you think Lanie and Esposito are getting lucky?" whispered Castle to Beckett.

"Ew. Minor!" Alexis shouted pointing to herself. She took this as a sign to leave the adults to their _mature_ conversations. Martha also turned in but not before asking them to keep their _noises_ to a minimum. Beckett felt very awkward.

Completing his grooming before bed, he waltzed over awkwardly in his pjs. On his king size bed sat Beckett, covered up in her t-shirt and shorts, reading a book.

"This is awkward to say the least"

"Should I go?" she asked feeling weird about this whole thing for the past hour.

"No! It's nearly 4 a.m., where are you going to go?"

"I thought I'd hijack your car" she joked as he slipped into his side of the bed and snuggled comfortably beside her tense body.

When the lights were off, Beckett slipped out of Castle's grip. Although he was exhausted, he still had noticed her movements but allowed her to have her own comfort zone. She remained still for some time and all they heard were each other's breathing patterns. She began to fidget and he turned to see why, but was taken back as she slipped off her t-shirt. She then removed her shorts and then turned to look at him. He was wide eyed and gobsmacked.

"You don't have to do this" he said quietly, but she had already moved her body on top of his. They dived into a passionate kiss and she pressed hard against him. He explored every part of her torso with his hands and mouth, identifying all her sensitive places and lingering for longer to satisfy her. She let out sighs of satisfaction as his mouth covered and held on to the right places. The situation made Castle ecstatic, but he couldn't help but feel some discomfort. He couldn't help thinking that she was somewhat pressured into this by his complaining about not getting lucky or maybe she felt bad because she was the one who held back all this time. Beckett could sense his hesitation in the midst of their play and pulled back.

"What's wrong? I want this, don't you?" she asked with her eyebrow furrowed and a little upset.

"I do, but this is not the right time" he replied "we're both tired and we need to get to the precinct tomorrow and…"

"…and what?" she demanded.

"and I somehow feel like what we have is more special than this. Don't get me wrong, I _really _want this, but not 4.a.m. in the morning so we'll have to rush it and not be able to stay in for pancakes" his voiced quietened as he got to the last part of the sentence. She couldn't help laughing at his childishness.

"So you feel cheap and used, and robbed of having some pancakes on the side?" she asked in disbelief and giggling.

"I guess that's what I'm trying to say, except you make me sound so whinny" he replied.

"Stop being a girl and go to sleep" she said hitting him softly on the chest. They settled into each other comfortably and she smiled as he pulled her in to him and let out a big sigh.

"Rick"

"What?" She reached up to his face and kissed him lightly on his lips, "Happy Birthday."

"Best birthday ever" he replied.

End.


End file.
